Lilou Art Onlline
by L-everlou
Summary: Did I tell you that I wasn't going to do another OC story? OH YEAH! Well, I lied. That's how I roll. Join Ren and Lilou, the two OC's that each seem to find the other unendingly interesting, as they journey through the realm of Sword Art Online! Rated M, because you never know what could happen between those two. MAINLY PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I took most of this from the actual episode, but believe me! I do not own any of this, and all rights go to their respectful owners. Also, some die-hard fans will notice that I switched when you were supposed to find your party. In the episode, it was supposed to be before Kibaou comes down, not after. But still, enjoy if you can. Another OC story... **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Sword Art Online. All rights to their owners. Episode one of Sword Art Online is refered to as material, and not a legal right. any infringement is heavily deflected.**

"Wow," Lilou mumbled. She still couldn't believe it. She had waiting 2 days in line for... this?

The landscape was beautiful, the sky was serene, and she was trapped here. For a long, long time. See, she had been enjoying herself, running around, leveling up as much as she could, and then it happened. There was a forced teleport, and the game master, Kayaba Akihiko, told them that they couldn't log out, and that they would be staying there until someone beat the boss on the 100th floor.

And besides that, if your HP reached zero, you died not only in the virtual world, but in the real world as well.

"Kaloobia said she was going to be here..." Lilou hummed, plopping down in the middle of the field. "I wonder where she is."

Suddenly, an orange mail indicator popped up in front of her face. She poked at it with her finger, opening her inbox.

"Tomorrow morning there will be a meeting in the area next to the village of beginnings to discuss what measures should be taken to defeat the first boss. If there is a way to get out of here, we definitely will find it! Please attend."

Lilou shrugged. "Could be interesting."

That night, she stayed at an inn and payed for a decent dinner.

"Gooooooood morning!" Lilou cheered, stretching and jumping out of bed.

She quickly scanned the room for anything she had left, but there was nothing. She skipped downstairs, feeling much more energized than she had yesterday.

"Where are you off to, missy?" The inn keeper asked, keeping up with her energy.

"There's gonna be a meeting today, so I'm gonna head over there," Lilou replied, swiping an orange off the table and peeling it on her way out.

As she walked towards the meeting area, she ate the orange and opened her menu. Opening the search bar, she quickly typed in kaloobia's username. There was a brief period, and then her username showed up in the result box.

'I wonder if she's going to be at the meeting...' Lilou sighed.

Finally, she came to the meeting hall. She sat down near the middle of the old-fashioned theatre, finishing off her orange and crossing her arms as she scanned the players in attendance. There weren't a lot of them... and since they all looked like their Earthly selves, it was even easier to look for her internet friend. Unfortunately...

"She's not here..." Lilou whispered.

"Welcome!"

Lilou followed along as best as she could with the meeting. It was only when an orange-headed guy jumped down through the steps and took center place on the stage that she actually cared about it.

"My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss."

Lilou sighed, and relaxed. She thought he was gonna start something about the-

"Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand that have died so far!"

Well. Lilou tightened her hands around her hand knives. It was hard not to let that get to her, especially since she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers?"

"Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, the beta players ditched us beginners and they disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and the easy quests so only they could get stronger. Then, they just ignored the rest of us!"

Lilou scratched her head. "If you're gonna make an argument, make it a reasonable one..." She whispered, sweat dropping. The person next to her looked at her, for a brief second.

"Well, it's true. Just the other day I saw a beta tester helping a newbie with the basics..." Lilou defended, quietly. "And I helped 4 people with directions."

The player continued to stare at her. Lilou returned her attention to the front of the meeting, embarrassed. She glanced to the side, hoping to get a better look at the player. He was still staring at her, with something like annoyance in his eyes.

His eyes, themselves, were jet black. His hair was an icy blue, and it looked soft to the touch. Lilou almost reached out to feel it, in spite of herself. His outfit was pretty basic, a light gray vest on top of a dark gray shirt and black pants. Despite the standard clothing, he was incredibly handsome. Lilou blushed even harder, cursing herself for not being as she usually was.

Just to make sure, she pulled up her mirror again and stared into it. Nothing had changed. Her long, brown hair still reached down to her hips, and there were two, white hairclips keeping her long bangs out of her face. Her outfit was standard as well. She had a black vest over a white shirt, with a cute, black miniskirt underneath it all. And of course, her black, leather boots were worn as well.

No, nothing had changed at all... She sighed, and put the mirror away, tuning in to the meeting at the last minute.

"And now, I'd like to remind you that it'll be extremely difficult to fight this boss by yourself! Everyone, please party up with at least two other people!"

Lilou looked side to side, not really caring if she paired up with anyone. She might not even attend the boss fight, so why bother? Still...

She looked next to her, assuming that the blue-haired player had joined up with the people next to him as well, but he was still sitting with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"You aren't going to party up with them?" Lilou asked, pointing to the group who was now eagerly discussing their battle tactics.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Why should I? I don't know any of them, and they're all lower levels than me."

"You wanna join a party with me, then?" Lilou suggested.

"You're still 5 levels under me, and a beta tester..."

"I know, but I'm still pretty strong. Stronger than them, at least."

"I'm not so sure about that," The blue-haired boy yawned.

Lilou narrowed her eyes. "Are you calling me weak?"

"Do you want to duel, then? If you're strong enough, I'll join a party with you. But I'm already level 13, so it'll be difficult," the boy warned.

"Let's go," Lilou challenged, standing up and leaving the arena, one other player in tow.

They reached one of the practice fields, and Lilou sent him the duel invitation. It would just be a simple sparring match, and they were in a safe zone, so their hp wouldn't drop. Lilou was still a bit worried. How did he manage to get to level 13 in just the period before Kayaba summoned them? He was efficient, that was for sure.

"Are you getting second thoughts?" The boy asked, grinning.

"No... Just wondering what your name could be."

"My name's Ren. And you are...?"

"Lilou. Lilou Aim," Lilou told him, preparing her knives and getting into her battle stance.

Ren didn't prepare himself. "Let's begin then."

Lilou flinched, not used to such little enthusiasm, but was quick to charge him, jumping up just before she ran into him. She landed behind him, and sliced behind her, flipping her knife upside down as she made the movement to slash him.

There was the sound of metal on metal, and her blade wouldn't go any further. 'Block... not bad," She thought, pulling her blade back and slashing once more as she turned around and jumped back.

Ren turned around to face her as well, wielding a long, black spear. "Cute," Ren commented. "Not that effective, but cute nonetheless."

He ran at her, and immediately dodged off to the side, aiming to stab her. Lilou deflected the tip of the spear, and was almost caught off guard as he tried to use the remainder of his spear to knock her off her feet. She jumped over the spear and flipped over him, using her hand on his shoulder as a balance point.

Unfortunately, Ren was ready for this. He ducked, and dashed forward, letting her fall to the ground as her center of balance missed. He did a forward roll, and brought his spear down on her head. Lilou raised her hands and blocked with both her blades. He pressed down with surprising strength, bringing the spear tip dangerously close to the top of her head.

"Rggh..." Lilou groaned.

"You okay?" He asked, still pressing as hard as possible.

Lilou kicked out her feet, knocking his stiff legs out from under him. She jumped up, and pointed her blade towards him as he fell.

"I'll be fine," She huffed.

Ren was up in an instant, and the match continued. Through the entire thing, Lilou caught only flashes of Ren's face, but every time they locked eyes, their smiles grew wider and wider. Sparring was always fun with Lilou. When she was in the real world, she would spend hours fighting David and Russell, and occasionally Kaloobia when she was in the mood to get pummeled. She enjoyed the simple mechanics it took to keep her in the air, to always, always, be on top no matter how tall her opponent. It was the one way she could feel tall, herself.

The two jumped, and dashed, deflected and slashed. It was incredible to watch the sparks fly from their swords when they connected. They swung closer and closer to each other's bodies, never quite touching their skin. The colors from their sword skills lit up the air around them, sending a whirlwind of color up above their heads. People from the village saw them and watched in wonder as new colors replaced them, only to be sliced in half by even more recent ones.

It was beautiful, almost like a dance. To watch the two battlers was like watching a masterpiece being painted in front of you. It was exhilarating. Ren had never fought anyone as flexible and dexterous as Lilou, and Ren was at the perfect height for Lilou to flip over him without any difficulty. His spear was constantly brushed aside with a quick stroke of her knife, but it always swung back with intense strikes. Lilou's knife was deflected by the thin, metal rod of Ren's spear, but it slid down the length of the pole and overcame his defenses with a small jab.

It was an unparalleled novelty to them. They could've gone all day, just fighting through the hours.

At that moment, the timer pinged, and the match ended. They were both still at full health, though neither had so much as glanced at the bars since beginning. They were breathing heavily, and Ren looked surprised for a brief second, but quickly relaxed, and even laughed.

"That was amazing, Lilou," He gasped.

"Does that mean...?" She trailed off, the smirk on her face giving away her hope.

"Ah, that's right. I guess we're partners now," Ren smiled, warmly.

"God, you looked so cute just then!" She giggled. "I'll send you the invitation."

Ren looked shocked, and he was blushing a bit as the process occurred. Afterwards, he wouldn't look directly into her eyes. They walked all the way to the next town, discussing their lives before the SAO incident, and getting to know each other. It was much more comforting than either of them realized. It was comforting enough for them to both ease up, and even to joke around a bit.

"Well, here we are. The great village of Liberia," Lilou hummed. "It's kind of late. Wanna get a room?"

"Oh, so quickly? I-I dunno, it's all so fast... I just met you...!" Ren cried, jokingly.

"You know I would," Lilou laughed back.

"So perverted..." Ren grinned, in appreciation.

"I do my best," Lilou smiled, as they walked into the lodging district.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey'all, it's Lilou. Question: How many of you are members of yaoi haven reborn? Ugh, I wanna join, but... they... i-intimidate me... a bit... And I'm not great atop memorizing rules or anything, and there are tons of other people... I'm not the most social person. *taps fingers together, nervously* and on top of that, I don't even know how to register... Oh well. To the fic.  
**  
They had rented their room, without much difficulty, and were now sitting in the single, queen sized bed. There would definitely be enough space, but Ren was still a bit on edge.

"Is there something wrong with the sleeping arrangements?" Lilou asked, teasingly.

It was a bit hard to focus when all she was wearing was striped panties and a matching bra. Then again, he was shirtless, and only wearing some black pajama pants and his chain necklace with the symbol of a wolf.

He looked away. "No, I sleepwalk. It's annoying as hell, but it's really dangerous in this world."

Lilou was amused. "Do you sleep talk, too?"

"Nothing like that. If I fall out of the window, though, be prepared, ok?" Ren sighed.

Lilou nodded. "I don't sleep most of the time, anyways. I'm asleep by 2 in the morning, and up by 6. It's a habit for me, so as long as you don't sleepwalk between then, I'll watch over you."

Ren bowed in agreement, and turned over to go to bed, but he was stopped by Lilou poking him on the arm.

"Yeah?" He asked, rolling over.

Lilou scrunched her face up, thinking about what she had to say. Finally, her face relaxed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ren smirked. "You can't just wake me up and tell me not to worry about it, I'll just start worrying."

Lilou seemed surprised by this, and at a loss of what to say. "Right. Sorry. Just thinking about what time you wanted to wake up tomorrow..."

"About 7 or 8. Is that okay?"

"Sure..." Lilou whispered, getting quiet as she turned towards the wall.

Ren closed his eyes and thought hard. After all, the entire ordeal was an astounding experience. He couldn't say much for the game, that was already explained and he knew it was inevitable. But... Lilou. He could think about Lilou. He was already sure that they were the perfect match as partners. Their fight before had almost felt like magic. Every move was calculated, every slice perfectly aimed. It was... perfect. Just perfect.

She was cute, too. He had a thing for brunettes. On top of that, she was strong, and fun to be around. He like that, too. He slowed down. What was with the feeling she gave him? It was warm, and fuzzy, and it made him feel... powerful, like he could take her away, right then and here. Ren was no expert at love, but he could've sworn it was the same thing. She was a mix, he decided. Angelic, and sweet on the outside, rough and dangerous on the inside.

Even thinking of her caused his heart to beat faster. Soon enough, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. It felt warm on his side of the bed, but... he was too tired to care.

He fell asleep surprisingly early, Lilou thought to herself. Lovely. She could now observe him better. She slipped some of his long, blue hair out of his face and peered at his face. He had an expression of innocence, his eyes peacefully closed, and his mouth slightly open. It was like watching an angel in sleep. Lilou grinned, memorizing the scene.

He made a sound in his sleep, causing Lilou to jump a little bit. Sleep talking, no matter what was said, was always a bit startling when you haven't heard anything for a while.

"Sh...the..ku..." Ren whispered.

Lilou poked his cheek, hoping to get him to wake up.

"She... that... nooo..." He moaned, desperately reaching out a hand in front of him.

Lilou snorted, barely able to keep from laughing out loud.

"Give... it back..." Ren dropped his hand, and shivered.

Lilou couldn't help it- he was so damn cute! She reached over and kissed him on the cheek as lightly as possible, just brushing her lips over his skin. A spark of lightning ran through her, so intense that she sat up and twitched.

"What... was that?" She wondered.

She looked back down at Ren, who was sleeping peacefully once more.


End file.
